


Airbenders (fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, mcu/dceu crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: Airbenders - Because you know that Captain America and Wonder Woman would absolutely kick ass at frisbee.





	Airbenders (fanart)

**Airbenders**

"Airbender - An Airbender is an exceptionally good Handler capable of manipulating the frisbee in ways never thought possible." - from ultimatefrisbeehq.com

Detail of Cap:

Detail of Wonder Woman:

Technical business - original sketch in pencil; inked on drafting vellum and scanned into photoshop cc for coloring. VisTablet MusePRO tablet.  Also posted at chargetransfer.tumblr.com.


End file.
